Mi Amiga La Muerte
by Hawbray
Summary: ¿Has sentido la soledad absoluta? ¿Has sentido que ya nada vale porque ya no tienes a nadie? ¿Qué por más que te esfuerces en ser mejor, nada parece funcionar?


Mi Amiga La Muerte

¿Has sentido la soledad absoluta? ¿Has sentido que ya nada vale porque ya no tienes a nadie? ¿Qué por más que te esfuerces en ser mejor, nada parece funcionar? Todas estas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Quinn Fabray quien se encontraba sentada en una banca del Central Park a las 3 de la mañana, hacia menos de cuatro meses, su amiga, la muerte había tocado la puerta.

La primera vez que golpeo su puerta fue con la repentina muerte de su madre Judy a causa de un infarto que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pedir ayuda. No habían transcurrido ni dos semanas del fallecimiento, cuando, nuevamente golpeo, pero esta vez en la casa de los Hummel; Finn había fallecido por causas desconocidas; su primer novio, se había ido con su ya conocida amiga. No había asistido a la ceremonia que se realizo en memoria del Quarterback, no se sentía emocionalmente preparada para afrentar dos muertes seguidas. Pero, la tercera y la definitiva, había llegado en una tarde, cuando corría por el campus de Yale para alcanzar a llegar a su clase, una llamada de Shelby que no solo detuvo su carrera por llegar temprano a clase sino que además termino de aniquilar su ya adolorido corazón; Beth, de tan solo cuatro años, había sido atropellada por un conductor borracho que había perdido el control de su auto y se había estrellado contra el jardín infantil en donde estaba la pequeña rubia; su corta vida había sido apagada por un ebrio que no tuvo conciencia en aquel momento.

El frio comenzaba a calarle los huesos, una ligera brisa con aires de que pronto llovería, movía su ya corta cabellera rubia, en su mano derecha sostenía un osos de peluche sin una oreja, Goofy, el peluche favorita de su hija; en su otra mano tenía su cadena, que le había regalado su madre cuando tenía cinco años, ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos sabia de la muerte de su madre o de la de Beth. Shelby se había marchado a Londres poco después del funeral de la pequeña con la idea de alejarse de todo aquel dolor, en ningún momento le comunico a Rachel sobre la muerte de su hija, ya bastante tenía con la perdida de Finn, y, como Shelby no le aviso a nadie, ella tampoco lo hizo.

El Glee club se reuniría al día siguiente en Nueva York, era el único lugar al que Puck podía llegar por permiso de la fuerza armada. Sin muchos ánimos había aceptado ir, aunque eso significara fingir durante una o dos horas como mucho; finalmente se levanto del banquillo mientras enroscaba su cadena en el cuello del oso, lo apretó contra su pecho mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

En un lugar cerca de allí, dormían plácidamente, Rachel, Santana y Kurt, quien era el más emocionado con la reunión que se realizaría el día siguiente, podría ver a su prometido y si tenía suerte, ver a Quinn, necesitaba hablar con la rubia acerca de un detalle que ya había hablado anteriormente con Blaine. A las ocho de la mañana, llegaron al apartamento Sam y Artie, quienes habían partido de Lima primero que Blaine y Tina.

El desayuno pasó entre recuerdos y risas; la llegada de Tina y Blaine con más anécdotas sobre Sue Silvester ahora que se había quedado sin sus cheerios favoritas. A las siete se reunieron todos en un pequeño restaurante cerca de Manhattan, la única que hacía falta era Quinn, que llego con veinte minutos de retraso, pero, nadie opino nada debido a las ojeras que adornaban su pálido rostro.

**-Puck ¿podemos hablar un minuto a solas?** – miro al chico de uniforme que se levanto junto con ella, dejando susurros en la mesa.

**-¿De que hablaran?** – Pregunto Tina mientras comía un poco del helado que había en su vaso.

**-No sé tal vez le pida que regresen** – comento en broma la latina, mientras la morena fruncía el ceño. Mientras ellos especulaban, Quinn y Puck se habían alejado un poco de la mesa de sus amigos.

**-Dime Q ¿Qué pasa?** – pregunto dejándole una leve caricia en su brazo.

**-Es…**\- tomo una bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando – **se trata de Beth** – desvió la mirada hacia sus amigos que reían divertidos.

**-¿La has visto?** – Pregunto ilusionado – **eh tratado de ponerme en contacto con Shelby para que me permita verla pero no ha sido posible…** \- se detuvo mientras observaba como gruesas lagrimas caían por el rostro de Quinn -** ¿Algo le paso?**

-**Ella…**\- agacho la mirada mientras trataba de reunir fuerzas para que no se le quebrara la voz – **murió **

Noah Puckerman sintió que el mundo se había detenido a su alrededor, observo a hacia todos lados, regresando rápidamente la mirada hacia Quinn que ya estaba sollozando fuertemente. Sus manos temblaban y se habían helado de repente, se las pasaba de manera brusca sobre su rostro evitando que las lagrimas empañaran su vista; miro a sus amigos, reían de un comentario de Britt, ajenos al dolor que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

**-¿Cómo… **\- su voz salió débil sin ser capaz de formular la pregunta completamente.

**-Un… **\- se aclaro la garganta mientras trataba de controlar su llanto **– un borracho…**\- se paso las manos sobre su rostros en señal de desesperación – un borracho se estrello en el jardín donde estaba Beth – finalmente lo dijo mientras veía como el chico se pasaba las manos impotente sobre su cabeza.

**-¿Cuándo?**

**-Hace un mes…**

**-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?** – pregunto apretando la mandíbula

**-Shelby me lo dijo apenas sucedió **– miro los ojos del chico y vio como la ira iba creciendo en él hasta el punto en que la agarro fuertemente de los brazos.

**-¡Porque no me lo dijiste!** – Grito furioso mientras la sacudía - ¡**Tenía derecho de saberlo Quinn!** – sus gritos, llamaron la atención de todos los comensales sobre todo de sus amigos, que se asustaron al ver como el militar sacudía con fuerza a una rubia que únicamente lloraba.

**-¿!Hey qué pasa!? ¿Por qué la sujetas así?** – Interfirió Sam logrando que Puck soltara a Quinn – **Hombre, así no se trata a una dama **– hablo mientras Quinn se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda, ya sus amigos se habían reunido formando un pequeño círculo para tratar de calmar al chico.

**-Quinn… ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?** – le pregunto ignorando a sus amigos, únicamente enfocando su mira al vacio – **yo también tenía derecho de saberlo.**

**-Lo siento…**-susurro apoyando la frente sobre la espalda de Sam – **yo no quería hablar con nadie.**

**-¿Sufrió?** – pregunto abatido mientras sus amigos se miraban tratando de descifrar que era lo que sucedía

**-No…**\- negó con la cabeza separándose finalmente de Sam para acercarse al chico **– murió** **instantáneamente **– trataba de limpiar las lagrimas de los ojos del chico mientras que las de ella caían libremente.

**-¿Dónde estabas tú cuando…-** suspiro atrayendo a la rubia hacia él.

**-En Yale, estaba corriendo porque iba tarde para clase cuando recibí la llama** – le respondió acurrucándose en su pecho, mientras sus amigos fruncían el ceño en señal de incomprensión.

**-Y…- **miro a Rachel - **¿Shelby**? – le pregunto haciendo que todos captaran que había sucedido.

**-En Londres…se marcho a los dos días de que la enterramos **

**-Quinn… ¿Beth…** \- se aventuro a preguntar la latina.

**-Beth murió hace un mes** – le respondió apretando con fuerza sus ojos.

**-Q…-** trato de hablar la latina, pero las palabras no le salían.

**-No se preocupen** – dijo mirándolos a todos mientras rompía el abrazo que tenia con Noah – **solo fue una vieja amiga que me ha visitado, llevándose lo que más quiero** – miro al vacio – **en menos de cuatro meses, me ha visitado tres veces-**

**-¿Quinn…**\- trato de preguntar la Diva

**-Nos veremos luego** – se encogió de hombros mientras se marchaba rápidamente del restaurante sin hacer caso a los llamados de sus amigos.

Al ver como Quinn se alejaba, la latina decidió romper el silencio.

**-Bueno chicos, creo que lo mejor es irnos cada quien a su apartamento, ella…** \- decía volteando a ver a su mejor amiga por última vez, que cada vez se alejaba más de ellos - **ella no quiere hablar y hay que respetar eso, empezando por ti Be...** \- pero no término la frase pues por el rabillo del ojo vio como pasaba Rachel casi corriendo tratando de alcanzar a la rubia. **\- ¡Por dios! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan imprudente?** \- decía molesta, pero por otro lado agradecía ese gesto de la morena, pues sabía que algo pasaba entre ellas, aunque ellas aun no lo aceptaran. Dio un último vistazo para ver como la morena había alcanzado a Quinn. **-Bueno, chicos creo que es mejor seguir nuestro camino** \- todos se fueron despidiendo para que cada quien tomara su camino.

**-¡Quinn, espera!** \- gritaba mientras trataba de alcanzar a la rubia, y al parecer lo había conseguido, pues vio como Quinn se había frenado y daba la vuelta lentamente. Y en ese momento volvió bajo sentir ese vuelco en el estómago y aquella taquicardia que ya no le era extraña al encontrarse con aquella mirada penetrante.

**-Rachel, en verdad quiero estar sola, vete por favor **\- decía mientras trataba de dar la vuelta y salir de ahí, lo último que quería era compasión, y más viniendo de ella, empezaba a caminar cuando sintió como la tomaban por la muñeca, y en ese momento sintió como miles de descargas eléctricas pasaron por todo su cuerpo. Aquella sensación que quería olvidar desde hace mucho tiempo, pues ya no quería más dolor en su vida

**\- Quinn, espera, no puedes alejarnos, somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte, no nos rechaces, no me rechaces **\- dijo esto último en casi un susurro, peto aun así la rubia lo escuchó.

**-¡No! Rachel, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que las personas que me rodean, las personas que realmente quiero, todas se han ido? No puedo hacerte esto, ya no quiero más sufrimiento en mi vida, ya he tenido suficiente, así que ¡Vete!** \- decía mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y dando media vuelta se disponía a irse, pero nuevamente una pequeña mano la detenía, pero esta vez fue diferente puesto que jaló de ella para fundirse en un abrazo. Un abrazo que Quinn necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y más de ella, su rinconcito en la tierra, nunca se había abrazado, pero sabía que ese era su lugar, siempre lo supo desde que la vio, desde la primera vez que sintió aquellas descargas recorriendo su cuerpo.

No podía parar de llorar, estaba sacando todo el dolor que llevaba, la pérdida de Beth, de su madre, de Finn...

-**Ven, vamos a tu apartamento para que descanses** – susurro cuando la rubia logro calmar su llanto; para la morena no era fácil la situación, desde hacia varios meses había comenzado a sentir algo muy fuerte hacia Quinn, no había logrado comprender porque ella había puesto ese distanciamiento hasta aquella noche, quería cuidarla, sanarla, aunque eso significara por fin asumir sus sentimientos.

Ambas partieron en el auto de Rachel, hacia el hogar de Fabray, ninguna de las dos pronuncio palabra alguna, por momentos, la morena la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, pero solo lograba entristecerse más. Su rubia, se encontraba recostada en la ventana mirando hacia la nada, mientras una lágrima traviesa bajaba por su mejilla. Le dolía verla así, tan sola, tan apagada y se sentía fatal consigo misma no haberse percatado antes de la situación, como era que no sabía lo que había sucedido siendo ella hija de Shelby ¡Por Dios! Eso era imperdonable, ya tendría tiempo de llamar a su progenitora y reclamarle, pero ahora, lo único que le importaba era aquella rubia a la que le habían succionado la felicidad y poco a poco la vida. En completo silencio aparco el auto frente al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento; descendieron en calma y juntas ingresaron al ascensor, pero en ningún momento Quinn la miro, sus ojos avellana, esos que tanto le gustaban, esos que en el instituto le habían llamado tanto la atención ya no brillaban.

**-¿Gustas algo?** – le pregunto una vez estuvieron dentro – **en la cocina creo que hay un poco de jugo **– se dejo caer de espaldas en el sofá mientras la morena la miraba.

**-Quinn…yo…**

-**No quiero tu compasión Berry** – la interrumpió cubriéndose la cara – **No quiero que digan "pobre Quinn ¿Cómo se sentirá?" "Oh, vamos hacer nuestra obra de caridad del año con Fabray"**

-**Por supuesto que no** – le respondió indignada – **solo quiero saber cómo estas**

**-¿Cómo estoy?** – la miro con furia – **como crees que estoy** – se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – **mi madre murió de un infarto…**\- dijo sorprendiendo a la morena que desconocía esa información – **en menos de dos semanas murió Finn…**\- suspiro apoyándose en la parte trasera de su sofá – **y mi pequeña cosa perfecta murió por culpa de un ebrio** – miro a la morena - **¿Cómo crees que me siento Berry?**

**-Quinn… **

**-Yo no sé qué mal hice Rachel** – la miro abatida mientras las lagrimas volvían a adornar su rostro – **seguramente fui una persona llena de maldad en alguna vida pasada para que me toque pagar con todo este dolor **– se señalo el pecho – **no sabes cómo duele, no te alcanzas a imaginar cómo duele**.

**-Quinn déjame ayudarte** – le tomo el rostro con las manos cuando estuvo ya cerca de ella – **no nos alejes, no me alejes** – le repetía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro

**-¿Cómo?** – Pregunto con la voz quebrada – **ya no quiero sufrir más Rachel**.

**-Deja que yo te sane** – la tomo por los hombros

**-Y ¿Cómo…** \- su pregunta quedo en la nada cuando fue interrumpida por los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos, en un principio se sorprendió, tardo un par de segundos en responder el beso.

**-¿Qué fue eso?** – indago poco después de parar.

**-Quinn…-** junto sus frentes – **desde hace tiempo siento algo muy fuerte por ti** – suspiro llenándose de fuerzas – **se que no es un buen momento para esto pero…**

Ahora la interrumpida fue ella por los labios de Quinn; gustosa recibió el beso, un beso que le supo salado, por las lagrimas que caían por los ojos de la rubia, un beso salado pero tierno.

**-Yo también siento algo por ti Rach** – le acaricio la mejilla **– pero ahora no estoy preparada o más bien** – se alejo de ella dándole la espalda – **mi vida es un completo desastre, créeme que varias veces eh pensado en quitarme la vida** – confeso mientras la morena la miraba aterrada.

**-¡No!** – Grito mientras la abrazaba por la espalda – **tú no puedes hacer eso** – la apretó con fuerza – **no te rindas Quinn**

**-Ya no me quedan fuerzas Rachel** – respondió con la cabeza agachada **– lo he perdido todo.**

**-No** – la giro para quedar frente a frente – **me tienes a mí, sé que no es mucho pero…**

**-No digas eso** – junto nuevamente sus frentes **– pero entiéndeme, he perdido a mi madre y a mi hija** – apretó los ojos para evitar que nuevas lagrimas salieran por sus ojos.

**-Te quiero Quinn** – le dijo robándole un beso – **te quiero y no quiero perderte ahora que por fin he aceptado lo que siento.**

**-Ayúdame –** le suplico – **no me dejes caer, por favor no me dejes caer** – la abrazo con fuerza.

**-No lo hare** – respondió segura mientras aspiraba el aroma que desprendía la rubia **– estaré siempre para ti**.

Las cosas no fueron fáciles, varias veces fueron las que Quinn, desfalleció, el recuerdo de su hija, el dolor de la perdida habían conseguido que se cerrara en si misma y no dejara a nadie entrar. Santana, sabía que algo había sucedido aquella noche entre su amiga y su compañera de apartamento, se habían acercado más, Quinn solo habla con Rachel, por más que habían insistido en salir todos a algún lado, la rubia siempre se negaba. Puck, era historia aparte, el chico termino participando en la guerra de Irak como comandante para honrar la memoria de su hija, no sin antes encargarle a su hermano Jake, que averiguara quien había sido el culpable de la muerte de su princesa y lograra hacer justicia, él, esperaba volver para verlo pudriéndose en la cárcel.

* * *

**-¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?** – le pregunto la morena a una rubia que miraba el atardecer desde el balcón de su casa

**-No lo sé** – decía mirando aquel paisaje mientras la morena la abrazaba por la espalda – **despertaste pronto** – le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

**-Lo sé** – respondió riendo – **pero es que quería abrazar a mi novia y cuando me gire ya no te vi.**

**-Lo siento, es solo que…**\- suspiro mirando ya las estrellas que empezaban a aparecer – **mañana se cumple ya un año de su partida.**

**-Si vez aquellas estrellas** – le señalo una que brillaba con gran intensidad al lado de otra un poco menos resplandeciente

**-Si las veo ¿Por qué? **

**-Son tu madre y tu hija que te están cuidando **– tomo el rostro de su novia – **son tus ángeles guardianes **

**-¿Qué pasaría si mi amiga la muerte vuelve?** – pregunto con miedo en su voz

-**Lo afrontaremos juntas** – la beso – **mientras no sea a ti o mí a quien decida llevarse, lo afrontaremos juntas.**

**-Te amo** – susurro mientras miraba su muñeca izquierda

**-Le habría encantado ese tatuaje** – le dijo acariciándolo, poco después de que se cumplieran dos meses del fallecimiento, Quinn había decidió rendirle un homenaje a su hija, se tatuó su nombre, con unos puntos suspensivos que formaban un infinito, mientras que en su mano derecha se había tatuado el nombre de su madre y inicial de Finn.

**-Lo sé** – respondió con una sonrisa triste – **ha pasado el tiempo** – miro a su novia – **y aunque ha bajado un poco, aun sigue doliendo.**

**-Cariño no llores** – le limpio las lagrimas que salían de esos ojos avellana que tanto adoraba – **es lógico que aun te duela, Beth es una parte importante de tú vida y aunque físicamente ya no este, siempre estará aquí** – le señalo su corazón – **ella vive aquí mi amor.**

**-Tuvo que pasar todo esto para que mi padre pudiera dejar a un lado su orgullo y pedirme perdón** – rio amargamente, poco después de su cumpleaños veintiuno su padre y su hermana se habían presentando en su apartamento para dialogar, ambos se tensaron cuando vieron a la morena besar a Quinn, pero pronto se les paso al recordar el motivo por el cual estaban allí, querían recuperar la poca familia que ya les quedaba. Judy siempre había luchado porque Quinn y Frannie restablecieran su comunicación y lo habían hecho pero ella no había vivido para verlo. Su padre se había arrodillado ante la sorprendida mirada de ella y de la morena, con lagrimas en los ojos, le había pedido perdón por no haber actuado como un padre amoroso y por haberse dejado llevar del qué dirán, estaba orgulloso de ella, el no sabía cómo afrontar aun la muerte de la que fue su esposa durante tantos años y ver como su hija menor tenía que hacerle frente no solo a la muerte de su madre sino también a la de su hija, su nieta, la misma que el negó en un principio, lo lleno de orgullo, pero a la vez de tristeza, sabía que por sus acciones había perdido la oportunidad de verla crecer, solo la pudo conocer por las pocas fotos que Quinn conservaba de la pequeña. Una rota familia Fabray había comenzado a surgir de las cenizas.

**-Tu padre y tu hermana te aman** – la miro con adoración – **ven, vamos a ver televisión.**

**-Rachel…**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Puck llamo cuando estabas durmiendo** – le dijo captando la atención completa de la chica **– lo condenaron a setenta y ocho años de cárcel.**

**-¿Setenta y ocho?**

**-Sí, el maldito no podrá volver a las calles, no podrá ver crecer a sus hijos, es más, ni siquiera podrá apelar para una rebaja de condena o una libertad condicional**

**-Y ¿Tú como te sientes con eso? –** le pregunto preocupada.

**-Siento un fresco sabes** – se giro para volver a mirar ya la noche **– saber que ese idiota no podrá volver a romper a una familia, no podrá volver a provocar tanto dolor como me lo ha provocado a mí, me alegra. **

**-¿Lo has perdonado?**

**-Aun no – **se giro para mirarla** – pero espero algún día poderlo hacer, no quiero vivir odiando a alguien.**

**-Date tiempo cariño – **susurro besándola** – ahora ¿Gustas acompañarme a ver una película?**

**-Claro que sí – **sonrió** – ve colocando el musical – **dijo divertida** – que yo ya voy – **solo recibió como respuesta un asentimiento y un beso, una vez se quedo sola, miro a las estrellas que le había señalado antes Rachel y junto a ellas ahora estaba una más grande** – Finn, cuídalas por favor, ellas son mi vida… - **y la estrella brillo más que las otras, logrando que la rubia sonriera y se dirigiera al salón en donde la esperaba su novia; poco a poco su vida se iba recomponiendo después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

* * *

Les dejo mi twitter: cariithoopreina


End file.
